Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 4
Synopsis for "New Guardians: Part Four" On Oa, The Guardians of the Universe threaten Larfleeze for violating their Citadel. Sayd laments what the Guardians have done to Ganthet, then Ganthet asks Larfleeze if he really thought Sayd would be able to play on his nonexistent feelings. Larfleeze states he just wanted to see her roast them. Larfleeze then unleashes his Orange Lantern Corps on the Guardians, calling them the worst threat of all. Kyle Rayner gives the other Lanterns a pep talk and Larfleeze incites their help by pointing out that the Orange Lanterns are helping more than them and they are nothing but Lantern Energy Constructs, then says that at least his Sayd is covering his flank. Sayd mutters that he shouldn't get too used to it and Larfleeze turns around in anger to ask what she said. They both turn back around and see that the Guardians have overwhelmed the Orange Lanterns. The other Lanterns are about to join the fray but Saint Walker must first recharge Kyle's ring. Sayd asks Kyle if he wants to know why the Power Rings chose him and tells him they need to leave promptly but before she can finish is blasted by Ganthet. Kyle tries to stop Ganthet, who asks him to believe in him again and let them study what happened to him. Ganthet makes observations on the other Lanterns, calling Arkillo a bloodthirsty animal, Fatality a slave to her passions, Munk a power-stealing leech, and Bleez a raging savage. He calls the other Lantern Corps aberrations, a cancer on the universe that must be purged. Kyle tells Ganthet that he has been like a father to him but from now on he will forge his own future. Fatality says they will pay on day for laying waste to the inner sanctum of the Guardians. Kyle tells Munk to teleport them out. Arkillo's ring articulates Arkillo's refusal to retreat but they teleport him anyways. In Space Sector 2828, on the planet Okaara, Munk and the others are seen teleporting into the jungle, the teleport has apparently drained his power levels to 3%. Bleez voices, in her limited Red Lantern way, that they should have stayed, Arkillo's ring says he agrees with her and tries to attack Munk for forcing him to retreat. Saint Walker stops him and tells him Munk just saved their lives. Arkillo roars in Saint Walker's face and his ring asks who will save him from Arkillo. Saint Walker targets Arkillo with his Blue Ring and comments on Arkillo's pain and hatred, noting that is a small wonder that Sinestro left him in charge of his Corps. The Blue Lantern Symbol appears in Arkillo's eyes and Saint Walker's ring manifests an apparition of Sinestro who restores his tongue and tells him his shame has lasted long enough. Saint Walker then tries to restore Bleez's sentience but she flees. Larfleeze and Sayd lead the ringslingers into Larfleeze's Sanctuary and then explain what is going on. A few hours before, a force tried to pull the Orange Ring off of Larfleeze's hand. He was only able to resist because he never lets go of the Orange Battery. After Larfleeze successfully resisted, Sayd reached out with her mind and sensed the same thing happening to a member of every Corps, but they were unable to fight back. Larfleeze disguised Glomulus as the Orange Ring so he could follow the other rings. Meanwhile, Sayd traced the source of the disturbance to the center of the Galaxy. Ships from half a dozen interstellar cultures were there too, drawn by something they could barely believe. The Black Hole at the Galactic Core had somehow been reversed into a White Hole. She sensed something powerful on the other side. As it emerged, she saw it was a vessel the size of an entire Star System. She sensed a presence so chilling she had to break mental contact almost immediately. Appearing in "New Guardians: Part Four" Featured Characters *Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters *Saint Walker *Fatality *Arkillo *Bleez *Munk *Salaak *Larfleeze Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet Other Characters *Sinestro *Orange Lantern Corps **Glomulus **Sayd Locations *Oa **Oan Citadel *Space Sector 2828 **Okaara ***Hall of The Orange Lanterns ***Larfleeze's Sanctuary Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *Orrery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Ganthet refers to Arkillo as a Yellow Lantern and Munk as a power stealing leech. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20826 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-part-four/37-308768/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 04